


it don't matter because it's enough

by SleepyBanshee



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Soulmark AU, also def in english, im american so I don't know paintball restrictions, obviously like yousef I think they are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: Everyone, at thirteen, gets a soulmark with the first words spoken to them by their soulmate. Yousef is thrilled and intrigued by the writing on his chest. Mostly cause he now has dumbass written on his body forever.





	it don't matter because it's enough

Honestly, even at 13, Yousef should not have been anywhere near surprised that the first words directed at him by his soulmate was immediately calling out his, and presumably his friends’ ridiculousness. So it was both funny and comforting to see the words “You look like a complete dumbass” in black cursive on the right side of his chest when he turned thirteen. The words of your soulmate almost always (there was the occasional, unexplained lack of soulmarks on some people, but that was far and few between) appeared somewhere on your skin when you became a teenager, on your thirteenth birthday. Through the years society finally figured out that making you stay with a soulmate even if they were abusive was fucked up. Because of that, the words are not destiny set in stone, but a push from a universe rather than an absolute fact. It was up to the actual people to make their relationship work. The universe just gently nudged you in the direction of someone you were supposedly perfectly compatible with. 

Yousef was pretty happy that his soulmark appeared on his chest, easily covered with a shirt because he wasn’t quite sure how having the word “dumbass” would necessarily go over in school or when he visited his grandparents. He spent his entire birthday creeping into the bathroom glancing at it and gently tracing the words. Each and every time a small special smile appeared on his face at the fact that his soulmate already seemed to know what he was about and he was so excited to meet this person. 

Of course, he would have to wait — quite a few years. At first, every time he did something monumentally stupid he was giddy at the prospect of meeting his soulmate. To the point where Yousef had to convince himself not to keep doing wildly stupid things because if he were dead, he certainly wouldn’t meet his soulmate. As the years went on, he stopped doing reckless things just because and figured if the universe wanted it to happen enough to tattoo it on his body, he’d meet them when it was time. 

The waiting stopped when he was 18 and hanging with Elias, Mikael, Adam, and Mutta outside in Elias’ backyard. 

“Okay, but I don’t think it will hurt that badly,” Adam shouted over at Elias who was filling up the paintball gun. 

“It’s gonna hurt. Badly. People get huge welts and bruises.” Mikael told them shaking his head slightly. 

The paintball gun had been a gift to Mutta from an uncle, and Mutta, of course, immediately brought it over. Elias the first one to see it claimed possession and decided they would play human skee shooting. Yeah, it was stupid, but so was the possibility of missing Elias scream “Pull” as Mutta jumped off of a mini workout trampoline into the air to be hit with a paintball gun. It was worth a few bruises for that moment alone. 

Elias raised the gun. Mutta took his place on the trampoline pulling down Sana’s chemistry goggles that Elias had “borrowed” over his eyes and crouched ready to jump. Adam and Mikael watched in glee with their phones out recording the event. 

“Pull,” Elias yelled. Mutta jumped, the bright orange paintball hit him dead in the chest before Mutta was back on the ground. Laying face down. 

“Mutta,” Yousef bent down to check on him since he was the closest, “you okay?” 

Yousef heard a muttered ‘fuck’ before Mutta was turning over and grinning. “It hurt so much, but it was also so much fun. You’re up, Yousef.” Mutta told him. Everyone was laughing as Mutta got up with paint on his shirt right over his heart. He lifted his shirt and showed the already red skin. Mutta pulled off the goggles and handed them over to Yousef who secured his bandana around his head before slipping on the goggles and standing on the trampoline, Elias still holding the paintball gun. 

It was this scene, Yousef with chemistry goggles over his eyes, standing on a trampoline across from a madly smiling Elias holding a paintball gun while Adam and Mikael filmed and Mutta sat on the ground rubbing his chest, that Yousef would forever remember. Because the next thing he knew Sana Bakkoush came out to the backyard. Arms folded across her chest, deeply unimpressed, and said: “You look like a complete dumbass.”

Yousef’s heart stopped for two reasons. 1. Because: Thank. Fucking. God. He had been developing certain more-than-friendly feelings for Sana for the past few months, and the fact that she was his soulmate reordered everything in his world perfectly. And 2. Because this had to be a fucking mistake, right? How is it possible that these were the first words Sana ever addressed to him? The Bakkoush home was essentially his second home at this point, and he couldn’t quite believe that she had never directly talked to him before. But he thought back through the years and there always seemed to be a buffer, Elias, the boys, mama, and papa Bakkoush. He learned parts of her and who she was during these conversations with others. They certainly got along, though, often finding each other’s eyes when Elias was particularly ridiculous. She would nod or roll her eyes, but suddenly, Yousef could not remember a single occasion save for now, where anything out of Sana’s mouth was directed at him in particular. The dumbass currently wearing her stolen chemistry goggles on a mini workout trampoline about to be voluntarily hit with a paintball gun by her brother. He beamed. 

He turned to her, taking off the goggles and, without really thinking that this would most likely be the words tattooed on her somewhere said, “Fucking finally, please go on a date with me?!” He froze as his brain caught up to the truly ridiculous thing he just uttered to his soulmate, in front of everyone. She had the word ‘fucking’ forever tattooed on her skin because of him. He kept his gaze on Sana who looked frozen in place, too, absently rubbing her arm slightly where Yousef guessed (hoped) her soulmark was. Elias was the first to move. He looked back and forth between Yousef and Sana before he looked right at Yousef. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Y’all have the worst soulmarks I have ever seen.” Elias exclaimed. This seemed to shake the boys, and they immediately began laughing. Yousef’s smile came back slowly as Sana tilted her head in question and gave a small smile in return. 

“Okay,” she said quietly to Yousef. Elias who was still standing somewhat between them turned to Sana. 

“You want to shoot him with a paintball for that horrible soulmark?” He asked pointing the gun over to Yousef, who was smiling so bright that the prospect of being shot repeatedly by a fucking paintball gun couldn’t curb his enthusiasm. She said yes. Sana was his soulmate. 

“Yeah, alright.” She told Elias. She walked towards Elias and Yousef grabbing the gun and turned to Yousef, a slight blush on her cheeks when she looked him right in the eye and deadpanned. 

“This absolutely does not count as a first date.” 

“Noted,” Yousef replied smiling before jumping off the trampoline smiling the entire way as his soulmate shot him in the chest. Twice. 

It turns out it definitely was not the last time Sana called Yousef or the boy's dumbasses, but honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them! This was written a while ago but I re-read it and didn't hate it! 
> 
> Title from Lana Del Rey song Love  
> No beta so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> SleepyBanshee


End file.
